


Brotherhood

by silvia_gianni_97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia_gianni_97/pseuds/silvia_gianni_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't necessarily have to be in a romantic relationship with someone to be his soulmate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember when I wrote this... it's just a little thing, and I hope you'll like it :)

Zayn and Niall.  
They’ve been knowing each other since they were born.  
When Zayn was only 4 his parents died in a car accident.  
His sisters went to London to live with their uncles while Zayn was adopted by Niall’s parents.  
Zayn is 18. Niall is 16  
Zayn’s hair is black like the night. Niall’s is dyed blond.  
Zayn’s eyes are dark and penetrating. Niall’s are light and bright.  
Zayn’s skin is dark and marked with lots of tatoos. Niall’s is pale and pure.  
Zayn wears mostly dark clothes. Niall wears a different color every day.  
Zayn’s the classic jock that everyone respects and fears. Niall’s a sweet and caring boy that was bullied in past.  
Zayn is very good at humanities. Niall is an ace in the sciences.

Zayn is gay. Niall is straight.  
Zayn's boyfriend is a nerdy fan of video games in the first year of engineering named Liam. Niall’s girlfriend is a fifteen-year tender of their school named Jade  
Zayn and Liam love each other. Niall and Jade love each other.  
Zayn and Niall love each other.  
Zayn and Niall kiss.  
There is nothing romantic or passionate.  
Zayn always says "in the Middle Ages the pacts of vassalage were concluded with a kiss on the mouth, symbolizing the closeness of the souls of two people" and their souls are intertwined since they met.  
Are best friends.  
They are brothers.  
They are companions of adventures.  
They are the moon and the sun.  
They are night and day.  
They are silence and noise.  
They are passionate and unbridled love and the pure and chaste one.  
They are one the opposite of the other.  
They complement each other.  
And they could not be happier.


End file.
